A Perfect Change
by Euphany
Summary: An arguement started it all. Now Tenten has the perfect makeover with the help of her friends..........WARNING:NEJI AND TENTEN IS A BIT OOC IN THE FIRST CHAPTER and MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTERS.....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Everyone! I wrote another fic again! Yay! Iwrote another one……This fic is quite based on a Flame of Recca fic that I had read……But I assure you that I will not follow everything in that fic. I just needed an idea on how to start my fic. And I found it in the story of UNDISCOVERED. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU THINK THAT I SHOUL CONTINUE THIS STORY…..**

Chapter 1

Tenten glared hard at the handsome Hyuuga Neji in front of her. Neji saw how intense Tenten's glare at him is. But despite the dangerous glare Tenten's giving him, he smirked and Tenten glared at him some more.

"Neji, Can you repeat what you said a while ago?" She asked in a very dangerous voice that if she was talking to another somebody, that somebody would probably faint of fear. But she was not just talking to another somebody but she was talking to Hyuuga Neji. Stoic and very handsome that makes almost all girls in the village stalk him all around the village and treat him like a god.

Neji and Tenten had just finished another round of a sparring match and are now facing each other. The girl glaring, and the boy smirking. Their sensei and their teammate Rock Lee were training together so it's just the two of them now.

"I said that you are not the type of girl that would attract men Tenten. Do you really want me to repeat such statement?" Neji said in a bored tone.

"And what may I ask of you made you say that?" She asked him almost shouting.

"Because you are tomboy and you don't look that attractive." He pointed out to her as if she's a three year old kid asking a very hard question. Now, Tenten was beyond angry. She was pissed. _'How dare he say that I'm a tomboy and he said that I'm not attractive!_ _Oh! He'll pay dearly for this!'_

Just a while ago they were quite at peace talking about some things but when Tenten mentioned about 'crushes', their chat was diverted to an argument because Neji said that she could not attract any man.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and opened it and closed it again. She then bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Neji frowned at his teammate's reaction. She would usually scream at him now. But was she being quiet? He doesn't know.

'_Did the insult that I made hurt her that much? No, it can't be. Tenten would never be affected by insults especially those that are concerning about her looks.' _ Neji thought, his brows quite furrowing already and he doesn't have that smirk now. He was quite disturbed of Tenten's quietness. She would normally shout at him with her mouth quite forming a pout. Or she would probably just smile and say that, "It's Okay, I understand what you mean." But she was not doing any og these. and what made him more disturbed is that her bangs were covering her eyes so he could not decipher her emotions right now.

Tenten suddenly raised her face and meet his eyes. Brown clashed with milky white. Neji was quite surprised to see her eyes quite glassy that only meant one thing. That tears would tend to fall anytime. He suddenly felt guilty for saying those words to her.

"You're crying…." He said quietly not knowing what to say anymore.At this, she furrowed her brows more and started shouting at him.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard that doesn't care about somebody else's feeling! And I think that you are the most conceited jerk that I ever know. And I think that you are stupid. It's a wonder why people call you a genius!" She yelled at him quite losing her breath. Neji was surprised by her sudden outburst. She never once called him a bastard, a conceited jerk and stupid. Never. He was dumbfounded.

"And you know what! I'm never ever gonna train with you again! So go find yourself another training partner who would listen to your insults happily!" She continued with her outburst.

After her yelling, she was quite panting. They again locked eyes for a several seconds. Neji was guiltier than ever. Her eyes looked very angry and sad. After a few more seconds, Tenten broke eye contact with him and turned her back to him. She then proceeded to stalk away from their training grounds still fuming.

Neji just looked at her retreating back with a cool expression. But his face showed the opposite of what he was really feeling.

'_Did I hurt her that much?...'_

_Author's note: I HOPE THAT I CAUGHT YOUR INTEREST BY READING THIS STORY..AND I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPPIES WILL BE LONGER…….THANKS A BUNCH IN ADVSNCE TO THOSE WHO WILL LEAVE A REVIEW!..._

_Panda Tenten_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Here's the second chapter…hope you leave a review! Hope you enjoy!**_

_** Chapter 2**_

"Tenten! Would you stop sighing already! It's very annoying!" Sakura screamed at the depressed yet angry Tenten who was again sighing. _'Sigh'_

"Tenten! Stop it I said!" Sakura screamed again. She was very annoyed now. She was already gripping her pink upper blouse as to restrain herself from hurting Konoha's weapons mistress, which was Tenten and her best friend.

It was a Friday night and the four kunoichies were having a sleepover at Tenten's. They had planned for this sleepover to be extremely wonderful for the four of them. It was Friday night and it was the only time for them in a week to relax and be away from training. They really did plan this to be a happy sleepover but there was Tenten who was seated in the far corner of her small baby blue-walled room, sighing all the time, making the atmosphere in the room gloomy instead of cheery.

'_Sigh' _Tenten went sighing again making Sakura grip her blouse harder, almost tearing the thin fabric. "Tenten! For the hundredth time! Quit sighing already! It annoys me so much! We are supposed to be all happy- happy and all smiles tonight! But you are there in the corner ruining the mood by your endless sighing!" Sakura finished as she pointed her index finger at the still sulking Tenten as if accusing Tenten of some hideous crime.

"Sorry...gals….I'm really not in the mood tonight…_'Sigh'_ Just ignore me and continue your happy chat, you three. _'Sigh' _" Tenten said.

"I-is s-s-something the m-matter, T-tenten-nechan?" It was Hinata who asked.

"Nothing is wrong" Tenten said as she dropped her head in her hands.

"Now, what do you mean by nothing Tenten? It's obvious that you do have a problem. Just want you to know that we are your friends so do tell." Ino finished saying crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ino is right. What's the matter?" Sakura said as she gave Tenten a friendly touch on the shoulder. Tenten looked at her three best friends and their eyes were telling her to confide her problem to them. "Well, I do have a problem." Tenten started. "It's about Neji and what he said earlier."

"Neji? Did he confess his love to you?" Ino asked her eyes smiling. "No. He said something to me that I'm sure no girl would like to hear." Tenten said with a frown.

"No girl would like to hear? What did he say?" Sakura asked her curiosity and interest growing larger.

Tenten took a deep breath and narrated what Neji said to her. "Neji told me that I'm unattractive, I'm a tomboy and I am someone who can't attract any male species." Tenten finished.

"He said that!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed at the same time. Hinata just stuttered a "What".

"Is that the reason why you're sulking and sighing all the time?" Ino asked Tenten who had dropped her head again in her hands." Mm" was her reply.

"A-anou...T-tenten-nechan…I-I'm s-so sorry f-for w-what N-Neji-nisan said." Hinata apologized to Tenten. "No. It was not your fault Hinata-chan. Neji was just being a jerk and he is really a big jerk!" Tenten said angrily.

"You know Tenten, I think I have a plan." Sakura said, cupping her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Plan?" Ino, Hinata and Tenten chorused. "Plan for what forehead girl?" Ino asked Sakura. "First of all, Ino-pig! I'm not forehead girl! And secondly, I have a plan on how to prove Neji wrong. Prove to him that Tenten is attractive, not a tomboy and can make any male species drool." Sakura said, her eyes had little dancing flames. Determination in her voice and she raised her fist in the air. The other three girls just sweat dropped.

"I'll let it pass that you called me pig Sakura because you thought of a brilliant plan. Now, how will we prove to Neji that Tenten is beautiful?" Ino asked. She was also very interested in Sakura's plan.

"Yeah…how will we prove it to him?" Tenten asked. She was also getting interested in Sakura's plan. "h-how do w-we p-prove it?" Hinata stuttered interested.

Sakura smiled and cleared her throat. "We'll give Tenten a makeover!" Sakura announced happily. Ino squealed, Hinata smiled while giving a nod to show that she too, agrees to Sakura's plan. As for Tenten, she just stared at Sakura like she was nuts. Her mouth was opened. _'Do they really think that I will let them make me wear a dress, have my hair styled and do other things that will change my appearance just so I can prove to Neji that I am capable of attracting a male! No! They're totally wrong! I'll think of other ways on how to prove Neji wrong. I will never wear a dress and that's final!'_

"No way! I'm not having a makeover!" Tenten declared to her three friends who were already planning for Tenten's makeover. They immediately turned their heads to Tenten and said in unison. "You are going to have a makeover and that's final!"

"I said no and no is a no."

"Oh yes you'll have it Tenten-chan! You want to prove to Neji that you are capable of attracting a male right? It's the only way!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"P-please T-tenten-nechan…" Hinata pleaded giving Tenten a cute puppy-face. Tenten looked at Hinata and she gave out a sigh. Hinata was like a sister to Tenten already. It's just hard to refuse her. "Fine!" _'This might be good anyway……I hope so….'_

Ino and Sakura high-fived and Hinata said a thank you. "Now! Let's have a good night sleep and tomorrow we'll start Tenten's makeover!" Ino exclaimed pumping her fist in the air just like how Sakura did earlier. The other three girls nodded, said their goodnights and went to their futons. Tenten went to sleep in her bed.

'_I hope everything will be well……………….'_ Was Tenten's last thought before she fell asleep.

"Must we really do this?" Tenten asked as she tightened her hold on the street post while Sakura and Ino were tugging her other hand. "Yes! We must!" Sakura said as she pulled harder.

"But I don't want to have a makeover!" Tenten whined. "Mou! Tenten! You already agreed to this last night!" Ino said.

"T-tenten- nechan. I-it's gonna b-be okay. Y-you'll look w-wonderful a-after th-this." Hinata said. Tenten moaned and let her friends drag her to the mall.

"You've got to be kidding! That shop is pink!" Tenten exclaimed upon seeing the boutique. "Of course it's pink! It's for girls." Ino said taking Tenten's arm and dragged her inside. Sakura and Hinata right behind them. The boutique's name was 'Ribbons'

When they were inside, Tenten's eyes were wide as saucers. All she could see was skimpy and frilly blouses and miniskirts. Most of them were pink. "I'm not buying in here" Tenten announced preparing to exit the boutique. But Sakura and Ino stopped her.

"Excuse me miss. Do you have something that's more casual?' Sakura asked the lady behind the counter. "Oh yes we do! Please follow me!" the lady said and led them to a section were jeans and shirts were found. _'Hmm…It's not that bad…'_ Tenten thought while her three friends were looking through the racks of dress.

"T-tenten-nechan. H-how about th-this o-one?" Hinata asked Tenten as she held out her choice. "It's nice Hinata-chan" Tenten smiled.

"Tenten, how about these?" Sakura asked presenting her choices. "They're okay for me Sakura."

"How about these? Are they okay for you?"

"Umm…they're quite okay Ino."

"Miss, how about you try those clothes and see if they fit you well. The dressing room is right over there." The lady who led them there suggested. "Y-yes T-tenten-nechan. Y-you should t-t-try them on." Hinata said handing Tenten the dress she chose. Ino and Sakura also handed Tenten theirs. "Okay" Tenten said and went in the dressing room.

"Hey! I'm coming out so don't laugh!"Tenten said after a few minutes. "We won't laugh at you so come out now!" Sakura said. When Tenten came out, they stared at her for a long time.

"Is it that bad?" She asked them hesitantly. "You look gorgeous Tenten!" Ino screamed. "Wow! You look amazing!" sakura commented smiling. "Y-you l-look w-wonderful Tenten-nechan." Hinata said. "Thanks.."

Tenten tried the other clothes and she looked great on all of them. Finally, she wore one of Ino's choices which was a blue off-shoulder blouse that said 'I'm Lovely' and faded jeans. They bought it and their other choices.

They went to the salon next and had Tenten's silky brown hair layered. They also bought some make-ups for Tenten.

"Wow! It's nice giving Tenten a makeover!" Sakura exclaimed. They were all carrying shopping bags. "Yeah! Let's shop again if we have time!" Ino said.

"Do I really need to wear makeup?" Tenten asked them as they walked together. "Of course you do! Don't worry. You look extremely beautiful!" Ino assured Tenten. "Y-yes T-tenten-nechan. You l-look w-wonderful." Hinata added.

"Hey guys. I'm kinda hungry. Let's eat at Ichiraku." Sakura suggested and her friends agreed. They were all hungry and exhausted from their shopping earlier.

They took a seat and ordered. The new boy working at Ichiraku was obviously flirting with Tenten but she just ignored him. Boys at the place stared at Tenten like she was a superstar and didn't mind their ramens. They were entranced at Tenten's beauty.

"Hey Tenten! Look at those guys. Their eyes are glued on you." Ino commented.

"Yeah. They're drooling. You're the only one they look at! Now I'm almost regretting giving you a makeover. You get all the attention." Sakura said.

Hinata just smiled along with Tenten. "Do I still need to wear this kind of dress and makeup for the next days?" Tenten inquired them. She was still not used to this and she was not used to be stared by males.

"Of course!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

When their orders came, they ate while talking and laughing at the same time.

Neji was walking towards the Hyuuga compound. He had just finished training. He was not having a very good day. _'Where the heck is Tenten? Is she still angry for what happened yesterday?'_ he thought. _'I'll loose my sanity when I continue training with Lee and Gai-sensei. Where is Tenten?'_ he thought as he continued walking.

He was near Ichiraku when he spotted his Hinata-sama, Ino, Sakura and somone he doesn't recognize. He had to admit that the 'girl' was indeed pretty. Very pretty. _'Who is she?' _

The four girls were still having a nice chat when they heard a voice, a very familiar voice behind them.

"Hinata-sama, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san." Neji said in a monotone. Tenten knew whose voice it was. _'Neji'_ she thought nervously. Neji was eyeing the pretty girl whose back was facing him.

"Who is your new companion may I know?" He inquired.

'_Crap………'_

_**Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update. I'm sorry if this chapter is not good. I rushed it. I'm supposed to study for my exam tomorrow. But I really can't help it. I need to touch the computer…..Please leave a review…and please comment on how I write my stories….if it's bad or good….i really need your opinions….**_

__

_**Panda Tenten**_


End file.
